


Swordplay

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: It started with a sword fight and you’re not sure how this is going to end.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr. The idea for this fic was form an anon request who wanted the reader and Whittaker!Master sword fighting and flirting. Due to people wanting more parts I decided to continue this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

The clang of steal echoed throughout the chamber. You staggered back and blocked the doorway, glaring at the Master. The Master sighed as she twirled her blood covered sword in her hands.

“Really, must we go through this?” she asked exasperated

“I’m not letting you kill him.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Pity.”

You just raised your rapier in time when the Master’s came clashing against yours. Both of you glared at the other while trying to overpower the other. The Master, seeing that you weren’t going down without a fight relieved pressure and moved away slightly, looking at you curiously.

“You really aren’t going to let me pass are you?” she asked, amused

“Nope.”

“Such a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know the Doctor’s most interesting pet more… intimately.”

You flushed but ignored her comment. The Doctor had warned you about the Master beforehand. How she would always try and get into her victims head before killing them. You raised your rapier and the Master raised an eyebrow.

“Very well,” she said, “But don’t expect me to play nicely love.”

“I don’t expect you to.”

Your swords met with a clash and the two of you began your deadly dance around the room. You always found sword fighting an intimate sport. The thrill of putting your life on the line, how close you were to another person with the same intent as you. The Doctor could never understand your passion for the sport but you had a strange feeling that the Master would. She slashed and blocked your blows with a look of deep concentration that you were pretty sure that you were mimicking. You let out a cry of joy when you managed to slash her on her arm. The Master took a couple of steps back and looked at it in surprise.

“Well done,” she said plucking at her shirt, “I congratulate you on hitting a blow. I can’t remember to last time someone did that.”

“I had a good teacher.”

“That’s strange because I don’t remember teaching you and I would remember teaching someone as exquisite as you.”

You spluttered and tried to ignore her comment. However, that caught you off guard and the Master was able to return the blow you just sent her. You let out a cry of pain when her sword pierced your arm and your sword clattered to the ground. The Master smirked triumphant.

“Are you going to give up now?”

“Never.”

Your other arm reached behind you and pulled your dagger out from its sheath. The Master barely had time to lean out of the way before you slashed at her.

“That’s cheating,” she said, mildly shocked, “Do you want to know something?”

“Enlighten me.”

“I abhor cheaters. I think that calls for you to be punished.”

“Punished? What are you going to do? Spank me?”

“Don’t give me ideas, you might yourself in a position that you don’t necessarily like.”

“Oh yes.”

“Just imagine,” said the Master lowering her blade slightly, “You over my knee, begging. Whether you are begging me to stop or to continue… well we’ll just have to see when the time comes won’t we.”

“You’re talking as though I’m really going to let that happen.”

“Won’t it?”

“Never.”

“You’re killing me here love. Getting me all hot and bothered, naughty girl.””

The two of you started circling each other again.

“Am I though?”

“Oh incredibly.”

“But that’s part of the reason why you haven’t killed me yet.”

“True. Now shall we finish this?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask.”

To your surprise the Master dropped her sword moved forward quickly. You were slammed into the wall and your wrists were pinned over your head. The Master painfully gripped your head holding the dagger and you let go of it. In a flash the Master had both of your wrists in one hand and was holding the dagger in the other.

“Naughty girls shouldn’t be allowed to play with toys.” She said as she traced the dagger down the side of your face.

You hissed in pain as the dagger drew blood. The Master watched the blood drip down your neck. Then she threw the dagger over her shoulder and replaced it with your wrist.

“You look good like this,” she said, “At my mercy, covered in blood. We really must play this game again sometime.”

“That will never happen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

The Master started placing kisses along the shallow cut she had made. You gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure and you felt the Master smirk against your skin.

“So interesting,” she said pulling away her lips red with your blood, “I can see why he keeps you around.”

“I’m his friend.”

The Master looked at you and you began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Then she let go of your wrists and cupped your face, pressing her lips against yours. You struggled against her, the taste of your blood assaulting your senses. As quickly as she had initiated the kiss she pulled away. Glaring at her you wiped your lips trying to get rid of your blood.

“Red suits you,” she said moving away, “I intend to see you wearing it again.”

She gave you a wink before disappearing. As soon as she left the room the Doctor burst in. He saw you slumped against the wall and ran over to you.

“Y/n!” he cried, “There you- what happened to your face.”

He lightly traced the cut but quickly moved his hand away when you hissed in pain.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I had a run in with the Master.”

“Oh no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you on your own.”

“Not your fault.”

“Come on,” the Doctor wrapped one of your arms around his shoulders, “Let’s get you back to the TARDIS and heal you up. You can tell me what happened in your own time over a nice cup of tea.”

“Sound good.”

As the two of you made your way back to the TARDIS you felt as though you were being watched. You had a feeling that this was not going to be the last time you saw the Master. Far from it in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked around the edge of the party trying to avoid the crowds. The Doctor wanted to take you somewhere you could both relax and his first thought was a party. He looked so happy and excited with his plan you didn’t have the heart to tell him that you hated them. You had quickly lost him in the crowd when people came up to him and practically begged him to dance with them. You couldn’t blame them, the Doctor was a handsome man.

“Looking lost pet. Did your precious Doctor abandon you?”

You spun around the face the Master. She was wearing a form fitting dark red suit and you had to admit, she looked stunning. Your raised your hand subconsciously to where she had cut you when you last saw her. The Doctor had given you some cream which had reduced the cut to a faint scar. Sometimes you really loved future medicine.

“Such a pity.”

“What is?”

The Master stalked over to you and grasped your chin in her hand. Her thumb traced over the scar.

“You can hardly see it.”

“Good.”

“Next time I’ll be sure to mark you properly.”

You jerked your chin away.

“There won’t be a next time?”

“No?”

“That was a mistake. It never should’ve happened.”

“And yet you let it.”

“I was preventing you from killing a man.”

“If you say so.”

The tune the orchestra was playing suddenly changed to a tango. The Master seized the opportunity to grab you and drag you out to the dance floor.

“What are you doing?”

“To see if you can dance as well as you can fight.”

You didn’t have an opportunity to protest. The Master pulled you close to her and you flushed when you felt her breasts against your chest.

“You look stunning like this,” she whispered against your ear, “Flushed, unsure of what will happen next. Tell me, what do you think the night will bring?”

“No idea.” you said through gritted teeth

You tensed when you felt the Master place a hand between your shoulder blades and pull you into the dance. You immediately looked down at your feet, trying not to step on her toes or on the hem of your dress.

“Look up,” commanded the Master, “It’s rude to look at your feet.”

“Then don’t blame me when I step on your feet.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the consequences won’t be pretty if you do.”

“What,” you said sarcastically, “Will you finally get an opportunity to punish me.”

The Master smiled. It wasn’t a warm, kind smile like the Doctor’s. Instead it was sharp and icy. It remained you of a sharks.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since our last meeting,” she said, “And I don’t think spanking would be enough to tame you.”

“Tame me? I’m not an animal.”

“You need someone to keep you in line,” said the Master, “The Doctor doesn’t do a very good job of looking after his pets. He allows them to run wild. That won’t happen in my TARDIS.”

“You’re acting as though I’m going to come with you.”

“I think you’ll need to be restrained,” continued the Master as though you hadn’t spoken, “Not sure where yet. Initially I thought my bed but then I don’t think you’ve earnt that pleasure yet. Maybe the console room but that’s too hard and cold and I’m not a completely cruel Master. But we’ll work the finer details out later.”

“Later?”

“Anyway, back to my plan. The way to get the best out of you is through…”

“Through what?”

You gasped when the Master suddenly dipped you. You grasped onto her, desperate not to fall to the floor.

“Pleasure.” She breathed against your ear

She pulled you back up as the song ended. You were bright red in the face and in desperate need of some fresh air. You took the opportunity to escape the Master’s arm and head towards the balcony. To your relief it was empty and you placed your hands on the stone wall taking several deep breaths. You needed a clear head if you were going to face her again. Two hands appeared, trapping you against the wall.

“I haven’t told you how I’m going to break you.” Said the Master pushing herself against you

“I think I can hazard a guess.”

“But I wanted to tell you,” the Master place a kiss against you neck, “I’m going to tie you up so you can’t move. I’m not sure if I’ll leave you naked or just in your underwear, either would be delicious. It’ll have to depend on the mood I’m in. And then each day I’ll visit you but I’ll never give you the release that you so desperately crave.”

“How do you know I’ll crave it?”

“Because by the time I’m finished with you each day you’ll be begging me for it. But I won’t give it to you.”

“You won’t?”

“Not unless you do one thing.”

“Which is?”

The Master’s hands moved to your hips and pulled you back against her.

“You beg for it, you plead for it, you call me by my name. You promise you’ll do anything for me, that you are mine because, by then, I’ll be yours.”

One hand snaked up and grasped your chin, forcing you to look back at her.

“How does that sound, pet?” she breathed

“I-“

“Y/n?”

You froze in the Master’s grip and a wide smile spread across her face. The Master spun around, you still in her tight grip, and you came face to face with the Doctor. You winced when you saw the heartbroken expression on the Doctor’s face.

“What’s going on?” he asked weakly

“Just talking to my dear little human.”

“She isn’t yours.”

“Oh, then whose is she?”

“She doesn’t belong to anyone! Y/n is a person, not an object! Now let her go!”

“Fine but only because you interrupted our fun.”

The Master pressed a brief but passionate kiss against your lips before letting you go. She sauntered past the Doctor and gave you one last wink before disappearing. The Doctor had rushed to your side once the Master left.

“I think,” he said breaking the awkward silence, “That we should head back to the TARDIS.”

“Yeah,” you said touching your lips, “Sounds like a plan.”

As the two of you headed back to the TARDIS you couldn’t get the feeling of the Master’s lips against yours out of your head. Or what she had planned for you.


	3. Chapter 3

You and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS in silence. Neither of you knew what to say after your encounter with the Master. When two of you arrived back at the TARDIS you made a move to go back to your room but the Doctor placed a gentle hand on your arm.

“I didn’t get a chance to dance with you.” He said

“That’s because you were whisked away before you had a chance.” You said

The Doctor held out his hand.

“One more dance?” he asked smiling

“Just one more.” You said taking his hand

The two of you moved around the console room. The Doctor had chosen a slow waltz and was humming a soft tune to keep in time to. This dance felt a lot different to the Master’s. While the Master’s felt passionate this felt far more intimate.

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look tonight.”

“I don’t think I look that nice.”

“Then you’re wrong. You were by far the loveliest person attending the dance.”

You blushed and looked away. You couldn’t deny that the Doctor was a handsome man. When you first met him you did have a crush on him and wished for your relationship to be something more. However, as you got to know him you realised that the two of you were better as friends. You still deeply cared for him and saw him as one of your closest friends.

“Are you alright?” asked the Doctor

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’ve embarrassed you haven’t I?” asked the Doctor, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just never heard you compliment me like that before.”

“Oh? Maybe I should do it more often.”

You suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the arms of your friend. You thought back to your dance with the Master and how that felt. You didn’t deny that there was a spark between the two of you, loathe as you were to admit it. The Master had a magnetic attraction that you couldn’t help but be pulled towards. You knew you shouldn’t, that she was probably just using you to get to the Doctor, but you longed to be back in her embrace. You wondered what would’ve happened if the Doctor hadn’t interrupted you. Would she really have taken you back to her TARDIS, chained up you? The thought made you shiver with excitement. You were so lost in your thoughts about the Master you hadn’t noticed that the Doctor had stopped moving.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I do something?”

“Sure.”

It was then that the Doctor pressed his lips against yours. It was a brief, gentle kiss but you quickly jumped away from him in shock. The two of you stared at each other, the Doctor heartbroken, you shocked.

“What the fuck?” you said

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Said the Doctor turning away from you

“Why?”

“Why? You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

“Why now?”

“Because the Master is using you, don’t you see? She’s toying with you to get to me.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know her. I know her better than you ever will.”

The Doctor turned back around and walked over to you, He cupped your face and brushed his thumbs over your cheeks.

“Don’t believe a word she says y/n,” he said softly, “She doesn’t nothing but lie.”

The Doctor leant in slightly but when you moved away he stopped. He gave you a pained smile before letting you go and walking away.

“Remember what I said,” he told you just before he left the console room, “She’s playing you.”

Then he left, leaving you a confused and emotional wreck in the middle of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

You were pacing about your room, the actions of the Doctor still fresh in your mind. You absentmindedly touched your lips remembering how it felt to have them pressed against yours, to be held so softly in his arms. Then the distraught look on his face came back into view and you winced. You thought that the two of you had a good thing going on. Why would he do this now? Just when you had gotten over your feelings for him.

Of course you knew the answer to that question- the Master. Ever since the two of you had first met there was a pull towards her. You were attracted to her, who wouldn’t be, but it wasn’t until your swordfight with her that you realised that the feelings might be mutual.

You sighed and flopped down on your bed. You screamed into your pillow, muffling the sound slightly. You rolled over and removed the pillow, throwing it to the other side of the room. You looked up at the ceiling as you remembered your first meeting with the Master.

*

The Doctor had made you promise that you’d stay in the TARDIS. He had said that he was meeting someone and that it was dangerous for you to come along.

That was two hours ago.

“Right,” you said marching over to the doors, “He needs my help whether he likes it or not.”

To your surprise the TARDIS didn’t stop you from leaving. She must’ve been concerned about him as well. Carefully you walked along the corridors of the building. If the Doctor was in trouble then it was likely that you could be as well.

“It seems like I have you cornered at last.”

You froze and looked to your left. The door was ajar so you slipped in quietly and hid behind a sofa. From what you could see the Doctor was being blocked by a woman with short blond hair who was wearing a smart, form fitting suit. You couldn’t see the expression on her face but you could tell from the tone of voice that she was very smug about that fact. The Doctor was looking around, clearly trying to find some way out. When he saw you his eyes widened slightly and he quickly turned his attention back towards the woman.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Really,” she said sounding bored, “How are you going to get your way out of this one without one of your little pets to help you.”

“Companions,” the Doctor corrected, “Not pets.”

“Same thing. All expendable in the end.”

Quietly you pulled out your switchblade and flicked it open. The Doctor was highly disapproving of you carrying a weapon but you ignored him. The two of you encountered far more dangerous weapons throughout your travels and you weren’t about to let it go. You crept forward just as the woman raised some sort of device.

“Sorry to be cliché,” she said, “But any last words?”

“That’s funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

You had managed to sneak up behind her and pressed the blade of your knife to her neck. Tension filled the room and a look of panic flicked across the Doctor’s face.

“And who are you?”

“Y/n, one of the Doctor’s pets.” You spat the last word, “Now drop that box thingy.”

“Or what?”

“You say to the person holding a knife to your throat.”

“Fine.” She dropped the box, “Have it your way.”

The Doctor dashed forward and grabbed her weapon. He then took your arm and pulled you away.

“See,” he said, “I always have a plan, Master.”

“Master?”

The woman turned around and you got your first look at her. She was stunning, you couldn’t deny that even though you hated yourself for it. Even she raised an eyebrow when she saw you.

“This is your newest pet?”

“Companion,” said the Doctor again, “Now come on y/n.”

You moved the blade away from the Master’s neck. She looked you up and down as you were pulled out of the room.

“Until we meet again, my little human.” She said to herself.

*

Your eyes fluttered open and you hadn’t even realised that you had drifted off to sleep. You smiled at the memory of your first meeting. Even since then you had seen the Master more and more during your adventures with the Doctor. Of course nothing had happened, a few passing comments here and there, until the swordfight.

You hadn’t expected to be pushed against the wall, to have her cut your face, to kiss you. You flushed as you remembered the way she trailed kisses up your jawline. The sting of the cut mixed with the pleasurable sensation of her lips on your skin, against your own lips. You never knew that you would find that sort of thing intoxication and leaving you wanting more.

To leave you craving the one person in the universe that you shouldn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

“How did we end up here?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Yes.”

“Well don’t. You’re ruining the atmosphere my love.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not ‘your love’.”

“Oh? Then what would you call what we did at that party?”

“You kissed me.”

“And you kissed me back.”

“You started it.”

“And you returned in kind. Now, what does that say about you?”

You opened and shut your mouth a couple of times. Eventually you shut it with a snap and looked away embarrassed. The Master smirked at you and leant in closer. You tried to step away but your back hit a wall. Knowing she had you trapped, the Master took another step closer, her chest pressing up against yours. You blushed at the physical contact. You had ran into the Master while looking for a place to hide from a Dalek. You and the Doctor had once against become separated and the Master dragged you into a closet to hide.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not going to rise to it. I won’t let you manipulate me.”

“I would expect nothing less of you.”

“Huh?”

“You’re too smart to be manipulated.”

“You really think so?”

“Do you think I would fall for someone stupid? Intelligence is,” she leant in a nipped at your neck, “Riveting.”

You gasped when the Master bit your neck and your hands flew to her shoulders. The Master buried her nose against the nape of your neck and inhaled deeply. Suddenly she stiffened.

“What’s this?”

“What do you mean?”

She inhaled again and growled.

“Him.”

“Who.”

“The Doctor,” her head jerked up, “You let him touch you.”

“He’s my friend.”

“Not only that,” the thumb pressed against your lips, “You let him kiss you.”

“He kissed me.”

“Stop with that excuse! You need to learn your place.”

“My place?”

“Is with me. You need to learn that lesson pet.”

“I’m my own-“

The Master pushed you further against the wall and you hissed in pain. Before you had time to protest she had once again claimed your lips in a passionate, burning kiss. She grasped your wrists in own hand and pinned them above your head. She moved back and admired your flushed face.

“Looking good pet.”

“Shut up.”

She rested her forehead against yours and her other hand moved down your body. You squirmed in her grip but your heart wasn’t really into breaking free. She came to a stop at the waistband of your jeans.

“Before we’re though,” she breathed, “I’m going to make you beg for me.”

“That’ll never happen.”

“We’ll see.”

Her hand popped the button on your jeans open and slipped inside. You gasped when she moved against you and you bit your lips to stop yourself from moaning.

“Come on love,” she purred, “Beg for me.”

Her hand moved and you tilted your head back, banging it against the wall. The friction was amazing and you felt your legs getting weak. As though she was reading you mind one of the Master’s legs slipped between your own. Her hand stilled between your legs. When you tried to move against it she moved it away.

“No, no, no, my dear,” she said, “If you want release you’re going to have to give me something in return.”

“But Master.”

“No buts,” she said, “It’s just so small in return for what? The release you crave from the person you love.”

“Master-“

“Go on,” she whispered, “Give in.”

“But-“

“No more buts,” her hand started moving painfully slowly, “You want this.”

“I do.”

“Then give in to me. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You.”

“Hmm?”

“I belong to you Master.”

“Good human.”

Her hand stilled and you groaned in frustration.

“Now give me what I want.”

“Master.”

Her hand started to move away.

“I guess you didn’t want release.”

“Wait!” you said quickly

“Yes?”

“I need you.”

“What else?”

You took a shuddering breath and continued.

“Please Master, I’m begging you. I need you and only you.”

Her hand moved back and she regained her previous place.

“I’m yours,” you continued, “Only yours.”

“Will you ever let him touch you again?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Never,” you said quickly, “Never again.”

“I want you to tell me who you belong to, one more time.”

“You. I’m yours Master.”

“Who will you leave with when I through with you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You’re coming with me.”

“You mean leave the Doctor? Leave my friend?”

Once again the Master’s hand stilled and you groaned in frustration.

“Do you really think that he’ll allow our relationship?” she asked

“But… but he’s my friend.”

“And what am I?”

You paused and looked away. The Master’s glare harden and she removed her hand much to your dismay.

“He won’t allow us to be happy.”

“He needs me.” You said quietly

“And I don’t?”

The Master let go of your hands and you fell to the floor, at her feet. You looked up at her and she smiled at your position. Before you could get up she placed and high heel on your chest and pushed you down.

“I like you like this,” she said, “Completely at my mercy. But you need to decide who you want to be with. That pathetic, miserable lump or me, the person who can and will give you the universe.”

She licked her fingers and moaned. You closed your eyes, annoyed that you didn’t get your release. She leant down and stroked your face.

“I’ll be waiting your decision pet.”

She left the closet, not caring about the possible Dalek threat that might’ve been just outside. You groaned and banged your head against the floor. You hand moved to your jeans and started doing them up. Now was not the time, you could finish when you were back in the safety of the TARDIS. As you cautiously left the closet your thought back to the Master. It was becoming harder and to deny the Master of what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

You were tied to a soft bed, blindfolded and gagged as well. You struggled in you bonds but you knew it was useless. She had tied the rope too tight and the more you struggled the more it cut into your skin.

“There’s a fine line between pleasure and pain. The more you keep making yourself bleed the more I think your enjoy this.” A hand stroked your cheek, “Do you enjoy this my pet?”

You tried to answer but all you could make was muffled noises. The voice sighed in pleasure and a body moved to straddle you. Nails scratched down your jawline and across your neck and you hissed in pain.

“You look so beautiful like this. Completely at my mercy. A beautiful gift just for me and me alone. I know you had to swallow that pride of your to submit to me but wasn’t it worth it in the end? Think of all the times I gave you what you wanted and tell me you regret joining me.”

The Master’s hand moved along you sides and you squirmed under her touch. She laughed at your reaction.

“You want me to touch you don’t you?”

You nodded but the Master tutted.

“I don’t think so my naughty human,” she said, “This is punishment, remember? I gave you an order and you disobeyed. This is what happens when you’ve been naughty.”

One hand moved lower and between your legs. You moaned behind the gag knowing what she has planned for the rest of the evening. Constant teasing and edging but never pushing you over the edge and giving you the release that you know you’ll be begging for before long. Honestly you preferred it when she spanked you.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the Master had leant down and her breath fanned across your ear, “But I’m not going to do that. Seeing as you are enjoying being in pain so much I might experiment with that,” a kiss was pressed against your cheek, “Don’t worry, pet, I’ll be gentle.”

The Master moved off of you and you whined in response. You needed you to touch you and she knew that. She was going to draw this process out for as long as possible. She was going to torture you until you were a sweaty, begging mess, pleading for her and only her. You were going to give in just like you always did. You froze when you felt a sharp blade run down your jaw.

“Do you remember this?” asked the Master, “It’s you dagger. The same dagger I used to cut you up the first time. You had such a pretty scar until that blithering idiot healed it. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to cut you up nice and pretty. I’ll make sure that everyone knows who you belong to. Even the Doctor will finally be aware that you are mine and not his. Ever since I first saw you I knew that you were mine. Do you know why?”

You shook your head, carefully of the blade.

“No, of course not. Because you threatened me and lived to see another day. I saw untapped potential in you. You need me and I need you. We’re made you each other.”

The blade slide down your jaw, creating another shallow cut. You jumped when you felt the Master place her lips over the cut, moving along it. When she came to the end she moved to your arms. She placed gentle kiss up the thin line of blood until she came to your bound wrists.

“Red is such a beautiful colour on you,” she mused, “Especially when you’re wearing nothing else.”

Suddenly she ripped off the gag. You gasped for air but almost immediately her lips were covering yours. You moaned into the kiss as she assaulted your lips. She bit your bottom lip and you gasped in pain, feeling her break the skin. She moved back as she wiped you blood across you lips.

“Such a pretty colour.” She said quietly

You were disorientated from her dizzying kiss and the pain coming from your lips, jaw and wrists. You hardly registered the Master spreading your legs and kneeling between them. She pulled off the blindfold and smirked down at you, her lips covered in your blood.

“Prepare for a long night, my love,” she said, “I’m not going to make this easy for you.”

*

You woke up with a gasp. You were covered in sweat and you duvet was sticking to you. You grimaced as you plucked at your sodden night shirt. You slipped out of bed and took it off, knowing that you weren’t going to get back to sleep wearing something that wet.

Ever since you refused to go with the Master she had been plaguing your dreams. Each dream was slightly different but you were always tied to her bed. You knew that she was controlling them, trying to break down you defences, showing you what you could have if you were with her. You hated to admit it but it was very tempting.

Once you had changed you got back into bed and curled up. The Doctor was your friend, even if things were slightly awkward between the two of you. You cared about him and you couldn’t just leave him for someone who tried to kill both of you many times even if you wanted to. You had accepted the fact that you might need the Master even more than the Doctor needed you.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of your night passed dreamlessly and you woke up feeling refreshed. You tried not to think about your dream about the Master as you got ready that morning but you felt the strange sensation of being watched. You shook it off and tried to pass it off as the TARDIS being observant but you knew that wasn’t true.

The most upsetting bit about your falling out with the Doctor was the fact that he never joined you at meal times. You were used to having breakfast together and talking about what you had planned for that day whether it was travelling to an alien planet or just relaxing on board. Now you made your toast in silence, the only company coming from the toaster and the kettle. You ate your breakfast in silence, missing the chatter of your friend more and more.

Of course that was the issue you mused as you headed towards the library- the Doctor didn’t see you as a friend. It took you ages to get over your crush on him and just when you were finding someone new he kissed you out of the blue. Part of you, the more cynical part, believed that he did that just because the Master had kissed you. The other part refused to believe that for a second. This Doctor wasn’t deceitful or malicious like that. He probably did have genuine romantic feeling for you and if he did you didn’t know what to do about it.

Like most days you spent your time in the TARDIS’s endless library. It gave you a chance to read all the books you had on you reading list as well as marvel at many rare books that the Doctor had collected over the year. You curled up in your favourite arm chair and started reading. You had only read a couple of chapters when the Doctor came into the room. The two of you stared at each other awkwardly before the Doctor coughed and made to turn around.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t realise you were in here. I’ll leave.”

“No, wait!”

This was the most that the Doctor had said to you in days and you weren’t about to let him go that easily. The Doctor froze in place and turned around slowly.

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave.”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

“Even after what I did?”

“Yeah.”

“You… you don’t hate me?”

“Of course not!”

The Doctor visibly relax.

“Good,” he breathed out, “I thought you did.”

“I could never hate you. Look, why don’t we have dinner together tonight? It’s been a while since we caught up properly.”

“Yes,” said the Doctor, “Yes that’s a good idea. Tell you what, I’ll cook.”

Before you had time to argue back he had left the library. You smiled and shook you head, turning back to your book. Secretly you were happy as the Doctor was an amazing cook and that meant you were promised a delicious dinner.

*

As expected dinner was delicious. You could smell the Doctor’s cooking from the library and you cursed the TARDIS for moving the two rooms closer. You could feel a hum and you could’ve sworn that was the TARDIS laughing. You helped the Doctor plate up and set the table and when the two of you had sat down there was a brief moment of awkward silence. The Doctor had taken to eating in his room recently but you knew that this was needed in order to repair your friendship.

“So,” you said, “What have you been doing since our last trip?”

“The TARDIS has needed some repairs,” he replied, “Nothing major but she isn’t making it easy for me.”

“I could always help if you want.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. She gave me an electric shock earlier and I’d be worried in case that happened to you.”

Silence fell between the two of you again as you ate. You took a sip of your drink trying to find something to talk about but the Doctor put down his cutlery and looked up at you, strangely serious.

“You love her don’t you?”

Ah. Here it goes.


	8. Chapter 8

You put down your drink slowly as you thought of how you’d play this situation.

“Love who?” you asked eventually

“Don’t,” said the Doctor holding up a hand, “Don’t play it this way y/n. You know who I’m talking about.”

You sighed and slumped in your chair. You pinched the bridge of your nose and when you looked up you saw the pained expression on the Doctor’s face. You winced and looked away. You never wanted to hurt your friend.

“I can’t help who I fall for.”

“But out of all the people in the universe, it had to be her.”

You could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“It wasn’t planned.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you acting like this?”

“Why do you think?”

Because he loved you. You thought back to the kiss in the TARDIS and blushed. The Doctor noticed your reaction and gave you a small smile. He reached across the table and grasped your hand.

“Can’t you see that she’s only using you to get to me?” he said as he laced your fingers together, “These feelings of hers-“

“Why can’t you see that they are genuine?”

“Excuse me?”

You pulled your hand free from the Doctor and placed them in your lap.

“It is so hard to believe that she might have genuine feelings for me?” you asked, “That maybe, just maybe, this doesn’t revolve around you. Stop trying to make our… relationship about you. I love her and I’m pretty sure that she loves me.”

“How can you be certain?”

“Because I’m still alive. If she wanted me dead I’d be dead. I know what she thinks about humans and yet I’m still here.”

“You believe that you’ve changed her?”

“Maybe. Only time will tell.”

The Doctor gave you a look and you could tell that he didn’t believe you. You sighed and this time you reached across and grabbed his hand.

“Please,” you begged, “You’ve got to trust me on this. I’m your friend right? You do trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Then trust me with this.”

“I’m just worried about you getting hurt. Physically and emotionally.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know,” the Doctor gave you a sad smile and squeezed your hand, “I trust you.”

“Great!”

“But that leaves one question.”

You frowned in confusion.

“Does it?”

“What do you want to do now?”

*

Surprisingly it wasn’t a difficult decision to make. The Doctor was sad to see you leave but you gave him a reassuring hug and promised to keep in contact. He hugged you tightly and made you promise that if you ever got hurt to contact him and he’d sort out the Master.

When the Doctor’s TARDIS left you stood in the same spot for a while staring at where it had once been. Eventually you looked away and moved around your flat. It had once been a warm and inviting place for you to live but now it seemed cold and different, as though you had just moved in. You sat down on you sofa and leant back, wondering how to contact the Master.

You didn’t have long to wait.

The familiar sound of a TARDIS landing made you jump up. At first you thought it was the Doctor returning because he forgot to give you something. However, there was no familiar blue police box in sight. Instead it seemed as though you had gotten a new room. Smiling you walked towards it a pushed it open. The Master was leaning against her console panel, smiling at you.

“You left him.”

“I did.”

“I’m surprised.”

“Are you?”

“It’s a welcome one.”

As you walked into the TARDIS the Master clicked her fingers and the doors swung shut behind you. She waited until you were right in front of her before pulling you towards her. She spun you around and pinned you against the console.

“I was concerned.” She said, her lips grazing yours.

“Where you?”

“Concerned that I’d have to kidnap you. Do you know how much effort that would be?”

Her hands moved to your waist, securing you against her.

“But would I be worth it?”

“Definitely.”

She pressed her lips against yours. It was a brief kiss and when she broke it you followed her. She laughed and your reaction before tutting.

“Not yet my pet.”

“When?”

“First,” she leant forward and you could feel her breath ghost over your ear causing you to shiver in her embrace, “We need to finish that swordfight which was so rudely interrupted. And this time,” she bit your earlobe causing you to gasp, “No cheating.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Master.”

She laughed as she stepped away, grabbing your hand and leading you deeper into her TARDIS. You smiled and knew right then that you made the right decision. You’d treasure your friendship with the Doctor but nothing could compare to the relationship that you were going to have with the Master.

You loved her and in that moment you could see that she loved you.

Nothing was going to change that.


End file.
